Carta pra Você
by KL Corregio
Summary: "Sabe Bulma... Eu sempre achei que você foi a pior e a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida."


**Titulo da fics: **Carta pra Você

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Bulma e Vegeta

**Direitos Autorais: **Tudo pertence ao tio Toriyama. Eu só peguei emprestado sem pedir mais não pretendo lucrar com isso .-.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia

**Censura: **Como eu sempre digo: Cada um sabe o que lê U.U

**Beta Reader: **Ninguém betou, então desculpem pelos erros de português .-.

**Capítulos: **Único

**Sinopse: "**Sabe Bulma... Eu sempre achei que você foi a pior e a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida."

**N/A: **Essa fanfics estava a algum tempo enterrada numa das pastas do meu pc. Totalmente pronta. Mas eu não estava satisfeita com ela. Até ontem a noite eu tomar vergonha na cara e arrumar algumas coisas, acrescentar outras e deu no que deu. Espero que gostem.

* * *

"Sabe Bulma...

Eu sempre achei que você foi a pior e a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.

Se o meu eu antigo me visse hoje, com certeza ia querer ter lhe matado da primeira vez que te viu, ele não iria suportar saber que uma humana mudara tanta coisa em sua vida.

A primeira vez que te vi te achei irritante. Uma mulher tola e frágil. Namorada de um verme imbecil.

Quando comecei a morara e treinar em sua casa, minha opinião mudou: Você não era uma mulher tola e frágil. Era uma mulher inteligente, decidida e mandona, as vezes chegava a ser desagradável, e, o mais incrível de tudo, não parecia me temer.

Com o passar do tempo você me irritava cada vez mais. Perdia as contas de quantas vezes te chamava de irritante por dia. E também perdia as contas de quantas vezes por dia eu me pegava pensando em você, e me repreendia por isso.

A primeira vez que te beijei me achei louco. Eu SÓ podia estar louco por desejar tanto assim uma criatura tão inferior. Mas era a verdade. Eu estava simplesmente louco por você.

Naquele dia você tinha brigado com o verme do Yamcha, de novo, se me permite frisar que vocês brigavam o tempo todo, principalmente depois que eu cheguei a Terra, fiquei sabendo por sua mãe.

Paro pra pensar agora e vejo que deve ter sido engraçado. Nós estávamos discutindo, mais uma vez e você me irritou a tal ponto que eu, irracionalmente, só pensei em uma maneira de calar sua boca: com a minha boca.

Você correspondeu, me empurrou, me deu um tapa na cara. Lembro até hoje o estrago que sua mãozinha fez. Aquilo doeu, mais no meu orgulho do que na pele, mais doeu.

Depois daquele dia você passou a me evitar... Desculpe, me expressei errado, você não me evitava. Você me IGNORAVA!

Eu fiquei fulo com você e passei a te ignorar também. Você voltou às boas com o verme e eu fiquei mais irritado ainda. Você me irritava de mais, mulher! Aquilo não era normal.

A nossa primeira vez foi quase sem querer. Eu disse QUASE.

Você tinha terminado, mais uma vez, com o verme. O que eu entendi na época é que ele estava te traindo. Daquela vez parecia que não ia ter mais volta. E eu fiquei sinceramente satisfeito com isso... E irritado por isso me satisfazer tanto.

Você estava triste. Não me respondia irritada quando eu lhe faltava com respeito, não me mandava calar a boca quando lhe xingava e nem discutia comigo. De satisfeito passei a irritado. Você tem esse dom sobre mim, mulher: Você me irrita! Qualquer coisa relacionada a você facilmente me irrita.

Naquela noite eu desci para comer algo. Não tinha jantado porque estava treinando e estava morrendo de fome. Quando cheguei na cozinha, lá estava você, esparramada em uma das cadeiras, encarando um copo cheio de água que estava pousado a sua frente, na mesa.

Comecei a lhe provocar. Estava cansado de estado vegetativo que você se encontrava. Aquele traste não merecia isso tudo de você. A principio você só me ignorou, fingiu que eu nem estava ali. Mas acho que fui longe de mais e você se levantou de supetão, fazendo a cadeira que estava sentada cair, gritou comigo e jogou a água do copo na minha cara.

Então quem ficou irritado fui eu. Segurei seus braços com força, fazendo você derrubar o copo e ele se quebrar no chão. Você me olhou assustada. O medo em seus olhos acalmou minha fúria e... Até hoje eu não entendo como fomos parar em sua cama.

Aquela noite não foi a única. Ela se repetiu inúmeras vezes pelos meses que se seguiram. Você se tornara como uma droga pra mim, mulher: Quanto mais eu provava mais eu queria.

Não era um "Conto de Fadas" como vocês terraqueos dizem. Nada mudou realmente. Você só começou a me arrastar pros cantos com mais frequência e quando discutíamos acabávamos na cama, ou no chão da cápsula de gravidade, na mesa da cozinha, na banheira...Em fim!

Depois de algum tempo, você começou a ficar estranha. Enjoo, tonturas, reações exageradas... Eu demorei a perceber o que estava acontecendo e quando te encostei na parede, literalmente, para saber se era verdade, você foi fria como nunca tinha visto. Falou que sim, que estava grávida e sabia que eu não iria querer a criança. Falou que o filho era seu e eu não tinha nada a ver com isso. Disse que não precisava de mim pra nada e que podia muito bem criar ele sozinha.

Acho que por um momento você pensou que eu iria desmentir tudo isso. E, realmente, por um momento eu realmente pensei em desmentir e mandar pro espaço meu orgulho saiyajin... Mais ele foi mais forte e eu disse que achava aquilo bom e que não tenha nada haver com aquilo.

Foram meses difíceis, pra mim e principalmente pra você. Eu a olhava de longe. Ouvi você contar a seus pais e, quando eles indagaram quem era o pai, você respondeu que não tinha. O filho era só seu e de mais ninguém.

E voltamos a nos ignorar.

Me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que Trunks veio ao mundo, aquele moleque problemático!

Seus pais haviam ido a uma convenção, nos deixando sozinhos em casa. Os empregados estavam todos de folga e tudo indicava que o dia ia ser um martírio pra mim, que há quase nove meses evitava te olhar porque sempre que te olhava, cada vez com sinais mais evidentes que levava um herdeiro meu dentro de si, me sentia um idiota covarde.

Já eram altas horas da madrugada quando me levantei com cede. Fui até a cozinha e, sem ascender a luz, fui em direção a geladeira. A abri e peguei a água, foi quando escutei meu nome ser chamado por sua voz, num gemido de dor.

Você estava no chão, sentada em posição fetal, com as pernas um pouco abertas. Estava de camisola e o chão em volta de você estava molhado. Fui ignorante com você, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Você gritou comigo e me mandou te levar ao hospital que seu filho estava nascendo.

Lá você aguentou tudo sozinha, não me deixou e nem eu quis entrar na sala de parto com você. Eu estava nervoso, tenho que admitir, Você foi muito corajosa, lembro que foram mais de cinco horas de trabalho de parto.

Vi Trunks pela primeira vez naquele mesmo dia. Logo que ele nasceu e foi levado para o berçário o medico veio me chamar. Quando ele me perguntou se eu era o pai, eu não consegui negar e ele me levou até o berçário.

Perguntaram-me se eu queria pega-lo e eu fui arrastado pra dentro, onde todos aqueles moleques chorões gritavam a plenos pulmões, nunca entendi como coisas tão pequenas podiam ser tão barulhentas. Trunks era um deles. Quando a enfermeira colocou-o em meus braços desajeitado, de quem nunca tinha pego no colo uma criatura tão frágil, o moleque se aquietou, se aconchegou e não demorou a dormir.

Naquele momento, eu senti que minha vida toda tinha mudado e eu já não era um saiyajin frio e sem coração, sedento de luta e sangue. Eu sabia que tudo era culpa sua, e eu fiquei simplesmente irado com você.

Devo confessar que muitas noites, no meio da madrugada, eu, sem conseguir dormir, ia no quarto do moleque e ficava algum tempo velando o sono dele. As vezes ele acordava e ficava me olhando e eu o pegava no colo com receio que ele começasse a chorar e te acordasse. Ele se aconchegava e ficava tentando pegar meu cabelo e não demorava a voltar a dormir.

Foi numa dessas noites que ele me chamou de pai pela primeira vez.

Eu não sabia como o moleque sabia que eu era o pai dele. Mas ele simplesmente sabia e parecia me esperar todas as noites. Quando eu não ia vê-lo eu escutava ele chorando e, mesmo com você o acalentando por horas, ele não se aquietava nem dormia.

Quando descobri que aquele moleque que derrotara Freeza e seu pai com quase nem um esforço era Trunks, eu fiquei extremamente surpreso. O moleque pareceu não gostar do modo como eu tratava a você e o ele mais novo. Na verdade, nem eu gostava de tratá-los assim... Mas eu havia prometido a mim mesmo que você não ia mais interferir em minha vida. Eu apenas fingia que as noites que ficava acordado ao lado dele pirralho era apenas curiosidade.

Quando Cell o matou, eu senti meu sangue ferver e jurei, quebrando a promessa que eu havia feito a mim mesmo, que eu jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse a você ou a Trunks novamente e eu me sacrificaria quantas vezes fosse necessária por aquela promessa.

E eu a cumpri como pude. Joguei grande parte do meu orgulho de lado por vocês.

Obrigado Bulma. Você me fez um homem melhor...E um saiyajin pior.

Ah! Mais eu ainda te acho irritante, mulher!

Acho que devíamos agradecer ao verme do Kakarotto, que não cumpriu sua missão como saiyajin aqui na Terra e que poupou minha vida, naquele primeiro combate, quando eu ainda servia Freeza.

Maldito Kakarotto! Até nisso ele tem que estar envolvido!

Mulher, eu te amo! Feliz aniversário!

Vegeta"

Vegeta releu atentamente a carta que escrevera pra sua mulher com o cenho franzido.

-Arg! Isso esta meloso de mais! –exclamou, amassando o papel e jogando pela janela do quarto que dividia com Bulma. Passara o dia todo escrevendo e reescrevendo aquela merda de carta inúmeras vezes. Mas que se explodisse. Iria entregar só o presente mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Bulma passava pelo jardim de sua casa quando uma bolinha de papel atingiu sua cabeça.

-Quem foi o idiota que jogou isso? –reclamou ela, zangada, olhando em volta. Não viu ninguém. Suspirou e pegou o papel. Ia jogá-lo no lixo quando notou seu nome escrito.

O desamassou e leu seu conteúdo. Realmente, tinha que se lembrar de agradecer Goku por ter lhe dado a chance de conhecer aquele homem, pensou com os olhos marejados e um sorriso no rosto. Aquele foi o melhor presente de aniversário que já havia recebido em sua vida.


End file.
